Action Comics 603
Action Comics Weekly #603 is the 603rd issue of the ''Action Comics'' comic book series published by DC Comics. It is the third issue of the title published under its weekly formatting. This volume includes six stories featuring different characters, composed by various creative teams. The cover art illustration was rendered by Kyle Baker. All stories were edited by Mike Gold. This issue shipped with a June 7th, 1988 cover date and carries a cover price of $1.50 per copy (US). Green Lantern "Retribution!" Credits * Writer - Jim Owsley * Penciler - Gil Kane * Inker - Gil Kane * Colorist - Anthony Tollin * Letterer - Albert DeGuzman * Editor - Denny O'Neil Appearances * Green Lantern, Hal Jordan * * Star Sapphire, Carol Ferris * * * Humans * California :* Coast City * Green Lantern ring * Star Sapphire gem * F-14 fighter jet * Energy projection * Flight Secret Six "Spread Your Broken Wings and Learn to Fly" Credits * Writer - Martin Pasko * Penciler - Dan Spiegle * Inker - Dan Spiegle * Colorist - Carl Gafford * Letterer - Carrie Spiegle * Editor - Dick Giordano Appearances * Anthony Mantegna * Ladonna Jameal * Luke McKendrick * Maria Verdugo * Mitch Hoberman * Vic Sommers * Mockingbird * Ed Flaum * Elvis Brockman * Warren Lichfield * Herbie * Monica * Secret Six * Humans * * * * Deadman "Talaoc's Tale" Talaoc pontificates atop the Mayan pyramid. Deadman tries to explain to him that their unique conditions stems from the same source, but Talaoc has no interest in his words. Instead, he attacks him. As the two fight, Talaoc soon realizes that he is in fact a ghost. He ceases his attack against Deadman and tells him how visitors from the sky came to his village more than five-hundred years ago. They bequeathed to him the power to shake loose the mortal coil, thus promoting Talaoc's claim as the God of War. He tells Deadman that these visitors possessed strange weaponry that still exists today. Deadman gets a bad feeling about this and brings Talaoc back to the pyramid. He finds that Grace Kasaba and her CIA cronies have uncovered the ruins of an ancient space craft inside the pyramid. They find a cache of hi-tech weaponry. Suddenly, a piercing whine emanates from inside the pyramid. Credits * Writer - Mike Baron * Penciler - Dan Jurgens * Inker - Tony DeZuniga * Colorist - Liz Berube * Letterer - Steve Haynie * Editor - Barbara Kesel Appearances * Deadman, Boston Brand * Grace Kasaba * Talaoc * Fulgencio Flores * Central Intelligence Agency * Humans * Ghosts * Central America :* Belize * * * Astral projection * Flight * Possession Superman "More Powerful Than a Locomotive!" Credits * Writer - Roger Stern * Penciler - Curt Swan * Inker - John Beatty * Colorist - Petra Scotese * Letterer - Bill Oakley * Editor - Mike Carlin Appearances * Superman, Kal-El * * Charles Culpepper * Bob Galt * * Humans * Kryptonians * Metropolis * * * Wild Dog "Moral Stand (Part 3): Censored" Credits * Writer - Max Allan Collins * Penciler - Terry Beatty * Inker - John Nyberg * Colorist - Michele Wolfman * Letterer - Gaspar Saladino * Editor - Mike Gold Appearances * Wild Dog, Jack Wheeler * Andy Flint * Lou Godder * Susan King * * Helen Scournt * Legion of Morality * Humans * Quad Cities * * * Reporter * Vigilante Blackhawk "Another Fine War (Part 3)" Credits * Writer - Mike Grell * Penciler - Rick Burchett * Inker - Pablo Marcos * Colorist - Tom Ziuko * Letterer - Steve Haynie * Editor - Mike Gold Appearances * Blackhawk, Janos Prohaska * Cynthia Hastings * * * * * Singapore * * * 1940s Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * Category:Action Comics Vol 1 Category:1988/Comic issues Category:June, 1988/Comic issues Category:Dick Giordano/Executive editor Category:Mike Gold/Editor Category:Brian Augustyn/Associate editor Category:Kyle Baker/Cover artist Category:Kyle Baker/Cover inker Category:Jim Owsley/Writer Category:Gil Kane/Penciler Category:Gil Kane/Inker Category:Anthony Tollin/Colorist Category:Albert DeGuzman/Letterer Category:Denny O'Neil/Editor Category:Martin Pasko/Writer Category:Dan Spiegle/Penciler Category:Dan Spiegle/Inker Category:Carl Gafford/Colorist Category:Carrie Spiegle/Letterer Category:Dick Giordano/Editor Category:Mike Baron/Writer Category:Dan Jurgens/Penciler Category:Tony DeZuniga/Inker Category:Liz Berube/Colorist Category:Steve Haynie/Letterer Category:Barbara Randall/Editor Category:Roger Stern/Writer Category:Curt Swan/Penciler Category:John Beatty/Inker Category:Petra Scotese/Colorist Category:Bill Oakley/Letterer Category:Mike Carlin/Editor Category:Max Allan Collins/Writer Category:Terry Beatty/Penciler Category:John Nyberg/Inker Category:Michele Wolfman/Colorist Category:Gaspar Saladino/Letterer Category:Mike Grell/Writer Category:Rick Burchett/Penciler Category:Pablo Marcos/Inker Category:Tom Ziuko/Colorist Category:Comic issues with crew categories